


You Make It A Little More Tolerable

by Chilled_Mango_Beans



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ABO, Alpha Izaya, Alpha!Izaya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega Shizuo, Omega!Shizuo, alpha/beta/omega, its general audiences damn it, izaya wears reading glasses, just fluffyness, not explicit tho, shizuo in heat, shizuo is cute and tsundere, tons of pillows and blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilled_Mango_Beans/pseuds/Chilled_Mango_Beans
Summary: A Shizuo in heat is a very cute Shizuo.





	You Make It A Little More Tolerable

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaaay, I made an Izuo, aren't you proud of me?
> 
> Enjoy~!

As soon as Izaya stepped into his apartment he smelled it.

It was a sweet, calming smell, and if he had been asked a year ago how it smelled, he would have belched, because it would've been too sweet for him.

This smell though, it was perfect. He loved it. A little took much.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya called, shrugging off his jacket and wandering into the room, searching for the owner of the name.

Shizuo was walking back and forth between a couch and their bedroom, carrying pillows, blankets, and anything else that would keep him warm and comfortable. Izaya lifted his head to sniff at the air again, and he had to repress a feral growl when he asked, "Your heat coming soon?"

Shizuo seemed to have just noticed him, for when he spoke the blonde jumped a little, blinking at the raven. "Uh, yeah. Hi," he added as he clutched a large cream colored pillow. Izaya smiled, stepping closer to the man, but was stopped as Shizuo lifted a hand in his direction, a glare etched onto his face. "Don't get any funny ideas while it's going on, Flea," he growled.

Izaya put his hands up, smile only growing larger. "Why would I do such a thing, Shizu-chan! Do you see me as a pervert?" Shizuo nodded. "Actually, yeah, you've done things before." Izaya winced, remembering how his second gender had taken over his mind a little and had resulted in getting smashed into a wall with a blushing Shizuo.

Izaya shrugged and gestured to the pillows and blankets thrown on the couch. "How did you get all that stuff?" Shizuo looked at the objects, then looked back at him. "Bought 'em," he mumbled. "I used one of your credit cards, the one you told me to use. Hope that's not a problem."

Izaya crossed his arms and quirked a brow. "Not a problem at all! I was the one who told you to use it, after all." Shizuo but his lip and averted his eyes, instead looking down at the pillow in his grip. "Yeah," he mumbled, then turned around and walked into the bedroom.

Izaya walked towards his desk, sliding into his seat and twirling around a couple of times before logging into his computer. "Am I sleeping on the couch again?" He called out. It was quiet for a bit before Shizuo responded. "Of course, I don't want you doing anything funny while I sleep." Izaya chuckled as he signed into the Dollars website. "Shizu-chan's no fun," he said, and he could hear the blonde's snort from inside the bedroom.

When Shizuo came back out, he walked over to Izaya's desk and kissed his forehead, nuzzling into his neck. "See you tomorrow, I guess," Shizuo mumbled into his neck, as the informant played with the hairs on his neck. "Eh?" Izaya's brows creased, and he looked at the other man in confusion. "You're going in now?" Shizuo nodded, and Izaya frowned. "Well, ok then," he said, then leaned foreword and gently nipped Shizuo's neck.

The blonde headed towards the bedroom in silence, and Izaya watched him go with a frown. He watched as the door closed, and the lovely scent filling the room slowly dissipated. Izaya tapped his fingers on his keyboard, watching as random letters popped up on the search bar on his screen. Then he twirled his reading glasses a few times. Finally, after checking his phone and looking at the bedroom door one more time, Izaya became immersed in his work.

 

  
Izaya had been working for a few hours, and he was just about to stand and make a cup of coffee when the bedroom door opened, and a grumpy Shizuo padded out. Izaya blinked and took off his reading glasses, surprised at the omega's arrival. "I thought you weren't coming back out until tomorrow?" Izaya questioned, tilting his head as Shizuo walked towards him.

"It didn't feel right, couldn't sleep," he droned. He reached the other man and grabbed his head, pulling him into Shizuo's embrace. "Get up and come with me. I wanna cuddle."

Izaya smiled into his chest. "But Shizu-chan, I have to do my work." Shizuo tightened his hold on Izaya's head just a fraction, and the raven winced. "You can bring your damn work with you, can't you? Just come on," he growled, and stepped back to give Izaya space to stand.

Izaya stared at his partner's face before smirking and singing, "Anything for my precious omega~". Shizuo huffed and turned his face away, but Izaya saw the redness in his cheeks. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Izaya made his coffee and grabbed his laptop and glasses, and the both of them headed into their bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Izaya's nostrils were hit by waves upon waves of heat-scent, and he had to clasp his hand over his nose for a minute before he fainted.

Shizuo calmly waited for him, then slipped under the many blankets on the bed and looked at Izaya expectantly. The raven took a deep breath before setting his coffee down on the small table beside the bed, and sliding under one blanket. "Shizu-chan," he asked. "Isn't this a little too much?" Shizuo shook his head, blonde lock swinging about as he grabbed the informant's waist and pulled him closer.

Izaya sighed, staring at the omega's head for a bit before grabbing and opening his laptop, beginning to press the keys on the almost flat object.

He hadn't even noticed how he had begun to pet Shizuo's head, fingers combing through and massaging his hair. The blonde had begun to make low rumbling noises below him, and Izaya unconsciously smiled. He slowly closed his laptop, careful not to wake the man below him, and shimmied down lower so he could wrap his arms around his body.

He heard Shizuo exhale a content sigh, and he gave him a comforting squeeze before closing his eyes.

He should really stay with Shizuo during his heat, seeing all the things that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo blushing is like a gift from heaven, honestly.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed!


End file.
